Belle/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Belle in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg Waking Up To Say.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|"Little Town" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-213.jpg Belle-read-book.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg|Belle entering the bookshop beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-288.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-313.jpg|Belle in the bookshop Bookstore batb.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-422.jpg|Belle passing by the villagers Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg|Belle trying to reject Gaston Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Belle telling her father he will become a world famous inventor. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-990.jpg|Belle with Maurice Belle Reading.jpg Belle 4.jpg|Belle disgusted to see Gaston outside her house Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg|"I just don't deserve you." Belle 5.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2049.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg|"His Little Wife" Belle-disney-beauty-and-the-beast.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2122.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg Belle Seeing Phillipe.jpg|Belle looks at Philippe after he shows up at the meadow beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2223.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2383.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2452.jpg|Belle finding Maurice beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2447.jpg Belle 7.jpg|"Wait!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg|"Take me instead." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg|"Come into the light." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2568.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2578.jpg Prisoner.jpg|"You have my word." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2653.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2720.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2735.jpg Belle Frightened.jpg|Belle looks at the castle's many beast looking figures Belle 10.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2799.jpg|"It's forbidden!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2828.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg Belle with Wardrobe.png beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3548.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3589.jpg|Belle smiling beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4031.jpg|Belle and Wardrobe beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4107.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4226.jpg|Belle with Lumiere beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4318.jpg|Belle during Be Our Guest beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4392.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4762.jpg Be Our Guest.jpg|The desserts dance in front of Belle during Be Our Guest's finale Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4790.jpg|Belle with Cogsworth beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4845.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4880.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4954.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5019.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg|Belle exploring the castle beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5165.jpg|Belle looking at the Beast's human portrait in the West Wing Belle's Hazel Eyes.png|Close-up of Belle's eyes beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.jpg|Belle about to stroke the rose's petals beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5237.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg Belle-Wolves-(Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Belle attempts to fight off the wolves Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5454.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5474.jpg Wolf Attack.jpg|Belle after the Beast saves her from the wolves Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5499.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg That Hurt!.jpg|Belle and the Beast have an argument while she tends his wound Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5905.jpg|Belle and her horse, Phillipe beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5933.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6008.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6065.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg|Belle in the Library beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6156.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6169.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg Breakfast.jpg|Belle having a nice meal with the Beast ST2.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6232.jpg|Belle gives Beast some birdseed Belle 13.jpg|...And almost kind'' beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg|Belle and Beast with the birds beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6324.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg Tumblr myx5bs5DGj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6381.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6936.jpg|Belle reading to the Beast Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Belle in her Shimmering Ballgown Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7270.jpg|Time to Dance! Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.jpg|Belle urging Beast to dance Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Belle and the Beast going into the ballroom. Belle and the Beast Dancing.jpg|Belle with a nervous Beast Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg Beauty and the Beast.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg A Friendly Gaze.jpg|Belle and Beast share a heartfelt moment while they dance. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7591.jpg|Beast and Belle Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg Belle-in-Beauty-and-the-Beast-Accessories.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg|Thank you for understanding how much he needs me Screen Shot 2015-11-02 at 6.07.11 PM.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.jpg|Belle with the Enchanted Mirror in hand Belle 4.JPG|Belle feeling guilty showing the Beast Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9221.jpg|Belle reaches for Beast's hand Dying.jpg|Belle with Beast before he dies Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|"I love you" Belle Hair Down.jpg|Belle watches Beast transform Belle-final.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9653.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9715.jpg|Belle's first kiss Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9745.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9795.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9802.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-412.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-424.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-464.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-508.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-536.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-513.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-990.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1190.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1301.jpg|...such a grump?" beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1337.jpg|"Presents" beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1383.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1400.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1686.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2142.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2209.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2409.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2440.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2479.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2785.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|Belle's leg briefly seen. beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3315.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3356.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3371.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3396.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3404.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3423.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3435.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3441.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3498.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3542.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3592.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4051.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4065.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4246.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4361.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4422.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4542.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5752.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5766.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5813.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6232.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6464.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6546.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6552.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6580.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6955.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7017.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7053.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7076.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7181.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7233.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7336.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7472.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7695.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7761.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7805.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7813.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-28.jpg|Belle in the introduction of Belle's Magical World belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|Belle meets Webster for the first time belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg|"Why thank you" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg|Belle telling Beast a story she had just read Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1056.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg|...I have it" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg|"Let them go" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|"But they didn't mean to" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg|"You're the ones who suffered the most" Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg|"Oh thank you" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg|"Hopefully he won't be to upset" Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2032.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2135.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2380.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|"Soon it will be Spring" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2617.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2644.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2864.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg|"The fifth anniversary of your first date..." Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3136.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg|"What in the world were you doing Lumiere?" belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3309.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3324.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1462.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2939.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3142.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3238.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3404.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3425.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3515.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4254.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4869.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4910.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5098.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5281.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5316.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5353.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5441.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5550.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5709.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5791.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6257.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6273.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5776.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5779.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6290.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6356.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6361.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6453.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6458.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6469.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6477.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6499.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6528.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6596.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6639.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6665.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6685.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6706.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6710.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6859.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6861.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7090.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7321.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7529.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7536.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7604.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7764.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8028.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8057.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8079.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8098.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8110.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-604.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-622.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-755.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1621.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8292.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8343.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8378.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8403.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8439.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9001.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9017.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9041.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9126.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9140.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9161.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9245.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9253.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8075.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg Descendants desc_00407.jpg|Belle and her Beast during Mal's opening narration desc_01471.jpg|Beast and Belle approach their son desc_01688.jpg Descendants-43.png|Belle in ''Descendants desc_01772.jpg desc_02150.jpg desc_02318.jpg desc_02703.jpg desc_03060.jpg desc_03347.jpg desc_100003.jpg desc_100836.jpg desc_101067.jpg desc_104119.jpg desc_111091.jpg desc_111161.jpg desc_111525.jpg desc_115529.jpg desc_116334.jpg desc_119050.jpg desc_119393.jpg desc_119799.jpg desc_124930.jpg desc_125098.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Beauty-and-the-Beast-46.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-39.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-37.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-35.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-30.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-26.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-23.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-21.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-17.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-14.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-12.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-10.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-9.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-7.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-6.png Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 1.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 3.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 6.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 1.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 3.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 4.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 8.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 9.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 10.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 12.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 14.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 16.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 19.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 21.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 24.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 26.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 27.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 31.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 33.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 35.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 36.jpg BATB 2017 Academy Awards 01.jpg BATB 2017 Academy Awards 02.jpg emmaasbelle1.jpg belleprince1.jpg emmaasbelle2.png belle3.png Belleseeingbeastdie.png beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13547.jpg ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Belle in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 66.jpg|"Kidnapped or enslaved?" Merida-complaining-WIR2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Television ''House of Mouse Belle&TheBeast-EverybodyLovesMickey.png Belle&Lumiere-TheStolenCartoons.png Belle&Maurice-HouseofGenius.png Belle&Beast-JiminyCricket.png Beast&Belle-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Belle&Mrs. Potts.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey.jpg Chippers15.jpg LN(4).png Maitre-D'ly-By-Goofy-2.png Sofia the First Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"Princess Sofia!" Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png|"Your amulet brought me here to help." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Well, the only person who can undo the curse is you." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|"Well.." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-13.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png|"Think about what ''you can do to make your friends happy." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-35519215-612-380.jpg Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (2).jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Maurice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston.jpg|Belle and Gaston's courtship Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston Reading.jpg Once Upon a Time - 2x19 - Lacey - Belle.png 411Ursula5.png Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle with Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Blue and Belle.jpg 1000px-Ouat_1_12.jpg|Belle with Rumplestiltskin SkinDeep-1.png|Belle walking with The Evil Queen Belle5558.jpg|Belle's second appearance Once-upon-a-time-2.11-the-outsider-Belle-Mulan.png|Belle with Mulan Tumblr mefnbyY7St1rgz4u4o1 500.jpg|Belle meets Captain Hook Bellemental.jpg|Belle in Storybrooke's mental ward Belle's Counterpart.jpg Belle-storybrooke.png 211AtTheLine.PNG Once Upon a Time - 3x18 - Bleeding Through - Belle.jpg Ouat401 0773.jpg ouat401_0759.jpg OUAT - 5x01 Belle holds the rose.jpg|Belle receives The Enchanted Rose from the Blue Fairy Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Belle in Boat.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Belle and Merida.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Belle and Merida 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x02 - The Price - Belle and Regina.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Healing Rose.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Dreamcatcher discovered.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Shocked Belle.jpg Merida Mor'du OUAT 01.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Belle and Crossbow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Gold and Belle 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Concerned Belle.jpg Belle Crystal Ball Devil's Due.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - It Happened Belle.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Green Blast.png Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gold Catches Arrow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle with Dagger.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Belle Sleeping Curse.jpg|Belle places herself under a Sleeping Curse Once Upon a Time - 5x18 - Ruby Slippers - Belle Under Sleeping Curse.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Sleeping Belle.png Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Sleeping Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Belle Dress 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Belle Rumplestiltskin Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Magical Sand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Rumple Belle Dance.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Rumple Belle Dance 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Belle Dress.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x02 - A Bitter Draught - Hook and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x04 - Strange Case - Protection Spell.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Belle and Snow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x06 - Dark Waters - Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x07 - Heartless - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x08 - I'll Be Your Mirror - Zelena and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle with Ribbon 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Sped Up Pregnancy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle Hug.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle Birth.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle and Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Mother Superior. Belle and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x16 - Mother's Little Helper - Emma, Snow, Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x18 - Where Bluebirds Fly - Waking Mother Superior.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 1 - Belle Photo.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 2 - Supper.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Gold and Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - House.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Dying Belle.jpg|A dying Belle Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Old Belle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Rumplestitskin takes Belle.jpg|Belle recalls when Rumple took her Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Belle and Gold 3.jpg Miscellaneous 1992 Oscars BATB 1.jpg|Belle and Beast at the 64th Annual Academy Awards in 1992 1992 Oscars BATB 3.jpg Belle_stitch.png|Belle and Stitch in the ''Beauty and the Beast "Inter-Stitch-al" trailer for Lilo & Stitch Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Belle's cameo in The Lion King 1½ the_adorable_couple_beauty_and_the_beast.png|Belle and the Beast's cameo in the Mickey Mouse episode "The Adorable Couple" Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries